This invention relates to apparatus for inserting a punch and die into and for removing a punch and die from a punch press adapted to reciprocate the punch downwardly and upwardly. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus in the form of a hand-held cartridge adapted to hold the punch and die in superimposed relationship. With the tools so held, the cartridge may be moved manually to insert the tools into the tool holders of the punch press. After the tools have been locked into the holders, the cartridge is withdrawn from the press and, as an incident thereto, releases the tools and leaves the tools in the holders.
The tools are removed from the press by manually shifting the empty cartridge into the press to cause the cartridge to couple up with the tools. After the tools have been unlocked from the tool holders, the cartridge is withdrawn from the press to remove the tools from the holders.
A cartridge of the foregoing type is disclosed in Leibinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,562. In that cartridge, each tool is held by a fork-shaped holder formed by a pair of arms which embrace the tool. While the Leibinger-type cartridge has been used commercially, it does present some problems. For example, it is possible for one of the tools to be incorrectly loaded into the fork-shaped holder with an improper angular orientation. When that tool is subsequently loaded into the press and operated, the tool may damage itself, the coacting tool or both. The tools sometimes tend to become cocked in the fork-shaped holders and fail to aline properly with the tool holders of the press. Also, the fork-shaped holders tend to locate the tools a considerable distance from the hand grip of the cartridge. The cantilever effect of the heavy tools acting on a relatively long moment arm makes the cartridge difficult to lift and manipulate.